A Difficult Road To Tread
by Annatari
Summary: Glorfindel POV. He recounts Celebrian’s attack by the orcs, and the way it has affected her family on her return to Rivendell. Oneshot


A Difficult Road to Tread  
  
My guinea pig died today, so I felt sad and wrote this. This story therefore, is dedicated to Caramel- a special friend.  
  
Summary:. Glorfindel POV. He accounts Celebrian's attack by the orcs, and the way it has affected her family on her return to Rivendell  
  
Disclaimer: not mine. Tolkien's.  
  
The Lords of Imladris are never seen these days. It's been a month since the twins brought Celebrian back, and Elrond has barely been parted from her. Sometimes, the family let him off duty for a while, sometimes myself or Erestor sit with her.  
  
I don't have any family of my own, and Elrond and Celebrian have let me enter theirs, sharing part of their lives with me. I was there the first time the two of them met- each too shy to make and advance, both angry with themselves for not having the courage to do so. Oh, I had such fun baiting Elrond that week!  
  
I was there, waiting with Elrond outside the room where the twins were born. How desperately he wanted to be there to help with the birth! The way he rushed through the doors gasping as he was presented with two baby boys. The look on his face.!  
  
The twins- now elf Lords in their own right. Over the past few weeks they erased any doubt anyone might have had about that. The moment the news arrived she had been captured, they were off. I called to them to wait- we had no grasp of numbers of even location. They just called to me over their shoulders that they'd bring her back.  
  
I'm not their father- but I was proud to know Elladan and Elrohir that day.  
~~**~~**~~  
  
The day they arrived home, there was a great storm in the valley. I suspect it was Elrond's doing. He could only how strong. And I knew from the moment he looked into my eyes, his world was falling apart. Celebrian was dying. Dishonoured and defiled, a lesser elf would have disowned her. There was desperation in my friends eyes that evening.  
  
We worked all night, the storm raging outside. Every power we had we used, trying to keep her fragile and broken body alive. We poured a little of our souls into hers. I know the memories of that evening will not escape me soon. The staining of her spirit ran to Elrond also. Many times he had spoken to me of an invisible bond that connected the two of them. I swear he suffered every scratch she did. And still he angered himself, blaming the entire event upon his own lack of attention.  
  
I doubt even Gil-galad could have convinced him otherwise that evening.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
It was as the first sickly rays of grey sun appeared over the valley, that we were given a little hope. Her breathing became more regular, and once or twice, and eyelid flickered, or a finger just flexed. Through everything, Celebrian was alive.  
  
That was only the second time I had ever seen Elrond cry. The first was at the death of Gil-galad. Even at the news of his brother's demise, he did not weep openly like he did then. A mixed of pain, relief and hopelessness. I myself had never felt more hopeless. How could I tell him everything was going to be all right? I couldn't see it.  
  
Celebrian I suppose had been like a sister to me; in the way Elrond was a brother. In this way it was, I was also an uncle to the twins. Yet never to the Evenstar. There was an air of maturity and confidence about her, even as a little girl, at you dared not patronise her, and as much as he adored Arwen, Elrond has always agreed with me on that. There's no point telling Undomiel what to do.  
  
Yet somehow, when I left the room that morning, and I found her curled up outside the door, her eyes red and sore, it was all I could do to avoid weeping for her. She hadn't seen her mother yet, and had spoken to the twins, who had told her everything. The poor child had just been left then, to draw her own conclusions, her father obviously occupied with far great matters, and the twin, who indeed were hurt themselves after the battles with the orcs. In truth, I think that was the only time Arwen ever really needed me. She wept onto my shoulder, as hard as she could muster, almost worn out. After she had cried herself out, she finally entered her parents chamber.  
  
I stayed outside the door for many hours. She did not come out for some time.  
  
When Arwen did re-appear from her mother's side, she had recomposed herself. Stating that she was thirsty, she left again for the kitchens. She would grieve, she would feel pain, but she had the strength to get through it. As clumsy as it sounds, I knew Arwen would be alright  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
In turn, I then visited the twins, nursing their grief in their own way. Oddly, I found Elladan polishing his sword. I remember what he told me, his voice cold.  
  
"I want them dead. Every single one of them that dared touch her skin, I want their heads at my feet. Not just them, but their families, and - I want them all dead Glorfindel. They're beasts! You saw what they did to her, and now she's."  
  
He couldn't finish the sentence, breaking down on my shoulder.  
  
"She's not dead Elladan. Your father worked all though the night. She's not dead." Despite his tears, I could still feel the anger radiating off Elrond's elder son.  
  
"Where's Elrohir?" I asked.  
  
"Upstairs, sleeping." Was my answer.  
  
However, when I reached his rooms, it was apparent the Elf Lord was not asleep. I went over to where he sat, his eyes glazed. I could feel something wrong. Perhaps he had already begun to fade.  
  
"Elrohir- listen to me. No one expects you to be laughing and singing at the moment, but I would just say this to you. Look for the good in the world. See the beauty the valley hold, remember the rest of your family. You've got to pull together at times like this. Whatever conflict you're faced with."  
  
Finally, he turned and looked at me.  
  
"I'm frightened Glorfindel. I'm home, but I've never felt so alone in my life. And I think I like it that way. Where I'm alone is where nobody can touch me. I don't have to feel."  
  
My heart went out to the boy  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Weeks past. Little changed. Celebrian would wake for perhaps four hours a day, in which her family would sit around her in an uncomfortable silence. Elladan preparing to make a blood oath for vengeance, Elrohir untouched- barely speaking, desperate to alienate himself from the appalling situation he found himself in. Elrond fussed over his wife, as if ever gesture and every plumping of her pillows would keep her alive for that bit longer. And Arwen sat, a little apart from the others, the only one who ever cried- yet the only one who was ever cheerful.  
  
Her mother appreciated that.  
  
I remember about two weeks ago, Arwen brought her a huge jug of yellow flowers. They lifted the atmosphere in the room considerably, and Celebrian loved them. It was those kind of little things. And the way Undomiel would play or sing to her. Once, she even managed to make her laugh.  
  
I think Elrond was very proud of his daughter.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
And now, a month after her arrival home, she is healed in body, but her spirit inexplicably injured. No one has spoken of it, but it is in everyone's minds. There is but one place spirit can be healed, and it is not this side of the sea.  
  
I imagine she will journey with the next passing of elves to the havens- but no one dare mention such an event until Elrond does.  
  
Speaking of such, here he comes now. I should cease. It is rare he takes any time away from his wife's bed, and I would rather not burden him with memories of what has passed.  
  
It has been a difficult road for him to tread, and I doubt he has yet neared the end.  
THE END  
P.S- if you want a really good Celebrian/Elrond story- read the one by Nemis- it's amazing! 


End file.
